Hello, my name is
by jtchibifan
Summary: Hello, my name is Butters. KennyxButters StanxKyle M for chapter 6. Not bad...just don't wanna get reported or anything. Don't report me :D Now added pairing....DamienxPip!
1. Hello, my name is

Chapter One: Excuse Me, You're

Hello, my name is……… well let me explain about me first. It's always good to know a stranger before you know their name. My life had been like any other 16 year olds, with a mom and dad in a moderate sized house. It wasn't bad; it wasn't particularly good, but not bad. I'm not hideously deformed or anything… in fact many people said I should become a model. I, on the other hand, don't like my looks at all. My straw-like yellow hair (which everyone said looked like golden silk) and too white skin made me feel… inadequate. My parents don't think I'd be a good model either. They say I'm too ugly and other people are just trying to be nice.

Most see me as the goody-goody who always tries to get on my teachers good graces. A teacher's pet, if you will. I didn't want to be, but to get ahead in life…well, there needed to be sacrifices. Mine was the chance of becoming popular, or liked for that matter. Good grades were always a plus in my family, though. If I came home with one C my parents would disown me. Trust me, I've had experience.

Sometimes though, I would get hit by mom if I stayed up to late, or dad for looking to girly. They didn't do it because they hate me, they're just looking out for my well-being. If I stay up to late, my grades would slip and if look too girly I'll get picked on. Yes, everything they did was for my well-being.

My life was a very sheltered one. I wasn't aloud to watch black music videos or go to the poor part of town. Heck, I wasn't even aloud to stay outside after 5 pm.

My mom once told me if I swore my tongue would fall out and Satan would burn my soul, so I never swear. Ever. A lot of kids at my school do though. Every 5 minutes you hear "Fuck this" or "Holy shit", I mean, gosh, why can't they lay off the bad language.

I've never looked at porn either. I know a lot of the boys at my school have. This one kid, Kenny, brings it to school everyday and all the guys huddle around him. I don't see why it's so interesting to look at naked women and their breasts. Not that I've looked, but it just sounds way to icky. That and my mom said if I looked at porn my eyes would fall out.

I've never had friends to share my secrets with or to help me if I need it. I've tried to make friends, but they always laugh at me. Always calling me names like "Butterscotch" and "Fag". I don't know why. I mean, I've never done anything to them. They like to call me fag a lot, even though I'm not. At least, I don't think I am…I've never been attracted to anyone before. Relationships never appealed to me, cause they always seem to cause trouble. I don't really know the first things about relationships.

When I was 8 they used to call me fag all the time. I didn't really know what it meant, so I asked my dad. My answer was slap to the face. I was grounded for a month. I decided to ask my teacher, Mr.…uh MS. Garrison, what it meant. I learned that day that it was a derogatory word that meant gay. Now that I'm 16 I've learned to live with the nickname. However, there are REAL gay people at our school, like Stan and Kyle. I heard they started dating in 7th grade and have kept strong for 3 years. You know what they say, strong friendships brings strong relationships. Wendy wasn't too happy I heard, though.

Stan and Kyle are friends with Kenny, the poor boy who brings the porno magazines, and Cartman. Those four guys ALWAYS pick on me, especially Cartman. They always call me names or don't acknowledge me when the boys have meetings to plot against the girls.

However, recently, Kenny has been hanging out with me more…I wonder why? I mean, I've never talked him before… not even when I do hang out with their group, which isn't often. He's been really nice to me and even offered to buy me lunch when I forgot my money despite his poverty. It's starting to make me worried. My mom always told me if people are nice to you, they want something like money or a blowjob…. Either way I'm beginning to get more and more anxious. What if he's planning on humiliating me? Oh hamburgers… I hope not. I don't need any more public humiliation from them. Well, speak of the devil here comes Kenny now……………

"Hey Butters!"

Hello, my name is Butters Stotch and this is my life.


	2. Gift Horse

"H-hey Kenny. How are you doing?"

"Oh, ya know. Same-old Same-old. I'm still poor as shit. How have ya been?"

We stood by my open locker as students passed. Despite this I felt very alone at the moment. There was something wrong with the way he looked at me. I don't get why, but it felt like I was his prey… even if that doesn't really make sense. I guess it's just my imagination. He didn't seem dangerous… then again, I have been wrong before.

"O-oh, well I've been good. Thanks for asking."

He chuckled a little as I fumbled over my words. I could feel my cheeks turn red. Curse me and my stuttering. I've stuttered all my life. It always happens. The doctor said there's nothing wrong with me. He said it could just be a habit that formed because of my timidness. I start to rub my knuckles together as I look down. Another habit. At least I don't smoke…like Kenny. My mom once said if I smoked my lungs would implode and my throat would shut itself up.

"Hey, what are ya doing Saturday night?"

"Saturday? Oh, well… not much. I plan on maybe watching cartoons…"

"Cartoons? Jeez Butters, cartoons are for babies. Don' ya at least watch some porn? I know I do when I have nothin' to do on a Saturday night."

He began to smirk as I blushed again. PORN!? Wasn't there more to life than naked women? Couldn't you do something less vile? Like feed the hungry… or join a cult.

"P-porn?! Kenny that's d-disgusting! You shouldn't look at n…naked women. That's yicky!"

Unfortunately for me, I have this bad habit of stuttering excessively when I'm shocked or extremely nervous. He looked at me with a smile. He was making me nervous again. He bent forward a little, so that he towered over me. I never noticed how tall he was compared to me. I mean, I'm not that short being 5'7'', but by the looks of it Kenny was at least a good 3" taller than me. It was very intimidating.

"Who said they were women?"

My eyes widened as I looked at him. G-GAY PORN!? Oh Hamburgers!! I looked down at my feet, my green eyes not able to meet Kenny's blue eyes anymore. My dad once said that looking at porn will get you into Hell. Gay porn, however, will land you a nice spot in the burning lake of fire. I did find that a bit hypocritical, since dad _did_ go to gay bath houses and slept with random men, driving my mom insane. Still, I didn't want to object, or I'd get grounded. He was smiling with that look in his eyes again. It was starting to scare me. I coughed. Time to change the subject.

"You were saying something about Saturday n-night?"

"Huh? Oh right. Do ya want to go to a party with me? It's Stan and Kyle's 4th anniversary. "

"A…anniversary?"

"Yup. They said you should bring someone and I instantly thought of bringing you, cause we never invite ya to any of our parties and I was starting to feel guilty."

Haha, yeah right.

"Plus, I knew ya wouldn't be mean and say no, right?"

"Uh….. I guess not. Sounds…. nifty."

"So yer gonna go? Swweeettttt."

"You're not gonna get me drunk and rape me are you? C-cause, if you are my parents will ground me."

"Um. I don' think so."

"Ah, gee wiz…"

"Don' worry, Butters. Even if I DID molest ya, I wouldn' have to get ya drunk…"

I felt my cheeks get redder than before. Was he trying to suggest something? I don't want to get raped and I surely wouldn't WILLINGLY have "it" with Kenny. At least… I don't think so. Oh, Hamburgers. I might be becoming just like dad.

"Um. R-right…haha….ha…eh."

"Oh, don't worry Butters. I won't rape ya..."

"Kenny, I … uh, gotta go. Y'know…to class."

He looked at me and started laughing. Why was he laughing at me? Oh gee, I hope there isn't doody on my face, like that time in Aspen. Cartman still laughs at me for that. I don't like it when people laugh at me…

"W-what's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, Butters. You're so fucking cute. School's ended already."

Cute? Wait….what? School ended? I looked around to find that we were alone. Oh, right. What time was it?! My mom and dad expected me to be home straight after school and any dilly-dallying would get me grounded. School ended at around 4 pm, so I was required to be home by 5 pm since school was a 45 minute walk. I didn't take the bus, because there were a lot of smelly hobos and my mom doesn't like hobos. Especially after they took over South Park. I didn't have car either. I couldn't afford one. I looked for a clock and spotted one behind Kenny. My eyes widened as I saw the time.

"4-4:32 pm!? Oh, Hamburgers!! My moms going kill me!!"

"Jeez, calm down, Butters. It can' be that bad. Here, I'll drive ya home. I don' have to work today and I just got a car with the money I made at the shop. It's not new or nothin' , but it'll get ya from point A to point B."

Did I forget to mention Kenny had a job? Most kids had jobs nowadays, but no one expected Kenny to get one. Kenny lived on the poor side of town where all the hobos lived. It was really bad there and they had lots of crime. My mom never lets me go near there. She said she's afraid someone will kidnap me, sodomize me over and over, and feed my genitals to dogs (1). So, with that in my head, I would never willingly go to the poor part of town…at least not alone, anyway. Back to the point, Kenny's dad is an alcoholic and hasn't worked a day in his life, spending most of the child support money from the government on beer and porn. Most people anticipated for Kenny to turn out like his ol' dad, but he decided to make something of himself and got a job at the automotive shop. I've seen him, sometimes, working on the cars when our family car breaks down. Our cars really old, so it doesn't work very well anymore. We usually visit the auto shop 2 times a month. He usually waves when to me when we go.

"Gee wiz. Really? That'd be awful nice of you."

Hey, you never look a gift horse in the mouth. And so I ended up in the front seat of his ragged, red car while he drove me home.

* * *

**1) LOL used in Imagiation Land I**

**Thanks To: iluvkenny35- Cause your AWESOME!! FIRST COMMENT EVA!! lol you rock.  
**


	3. Witch?

The car ride was… awkward to say the least. I sat in the passengers seat, looking out the window trying to figure out a way to start a conversation. Kenny looked straight ahead, hands on the steering wheel. The radio was broken and the windows wouldn't go down, so there was no way to block out the uncomfortable silence white noise. I looked at Kenny, who was still looking forward. Ok, this was just too much. I had to say SOMETHING!! That's when I noticed we were heading towards my house. How did he know I lived this way?

"Hey…how do you know w-where I live. I don't remember telling you."

"Uh…well. I saw yer car pull up to this house once. Ya know I know what yer car looks like, Butters."

"I didn't know you passed by this way… are you lying…because lying is bad, you know. My mom said if you l-lie you'll go to Hell."

"I...uh... pass by this way to get to work. Duh, Butters. Yer so oblivious. "

"Oh, right… Soooo…when is S-Stan and Kyle's anniversary? So I know when to g-go. Where is it going to be at?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I'll have to be there earlier. I'm gonna help put up decorations and shit. Ya wanna come with me? I'll pick ya up. I'll probably go at 2 pm, since the party's at 5 pm. We're doin' it at Stan's house, 'cause it's bigger than Kyle's. Most people are stayin' over, so plan on not comin' home on the same night. Oh, and dress casual, 'cause they said they don't want this bein' a stuffy formal party. Just ain't fun."

Staying over? That might not settle with my parents very well. They always seem to want me with eyesight after 6 pm. They always tell me if I'm not home after 5 pm someone will come and rape me.

"S-staying over? Like….sleeping over?"

"Well, shit. What'd ya think I meant? Of course sleepin' over! Why, can ya not stay over?"

"W-well, my parents like to have their eyes on me after 5 pm. I'm not aloud o-outside after 6 pm, because I'll get raped."

He watched me closely as I began to rub my knuckles together again. Why does he keep looking at me? It makes me feel paranoid, like he's making fun of me even though he's not saying anything. My cheeks began to flare up again. Why won't he stop looking at me?

"Raped? Jesus Butters, yer not gonna get raped just 'cause yer outside after 5 pm. Ya really need to get a life, Butters, and stop lettin' yer parents run yer life. Damn."

"Oh, gee willickers. I'm sorry K-Kenny."

"What the hell are ya sorry for? Ya gotta stop lettin' people walk all over ya! It gets kinda annoyin' sometimes."

"Oh, all right. Well, shucks. S-sorry for being so annoying…"

Kenny sighed and looked back to the road. I rubbed my knuckles together harder and bit my bottom lip. Was he angry with me?

"K-Kenny…are you angry, with me? I'm sorry if I did something to o-offend you. Golly, I mea…"

"God Damnit, Butters!! Stop bein' sorry! Jesus!! Every time we talk yer always sorry about somethin'! Just shut up!!"

I coward in my seat as he began to yell at me. Whenever my parents start yelling I end up getting hit and grounded. I tried to shrink away and huddled near the door. I felt tears at the back of my eyes. Oh boy, what a pickle.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. P-please don't hit me…. "

He turned to me and stared. I looked at him from my corner with big eyes. He looked blurry from the unshed tears. I really don't like getting hit. Cause it leaves marks and those are hard to hide.

"Huh? What the hell, Butters? I'm not gonna hit ya. Why would I? Do people hit ya?"

"Oh, well, sometimes. B-but it's my fault, because I'm a-a bad per-person. I just c-can't control myself sometimes. God must've n-not been paying a-attention when he made m-m-me cause I came out all m-messed up."

"Butters…"

"H-hey, look. We're at m-m-my house. Thanks a lot K-Kenny for putting up with a m-misbehaving little son of a gun like m-m-me. I guess I'll see y-you at the pa…."

Suddenly, all I felt were Kenny's lips on mine. Holy Cheese and Crackers!! What was he thinking!? What was I thinking!? Why wasn't I pushing him away…? I mean, it felt good, but… my dad said if I kissed another boy I'd be Satan's whipping boy. He unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way over to me. I could feel his arms snake around my shoulders. I couldn't believe it!! My eyes went wide as I stared into Kenny's. This couldn't be happening. If my parents see me, I'll be grounded. I clawed at the car door looking for the handle. Suddenly, I felt it, as well as Kenny's tongue poking at my lips. I yanked the door open and fell backwards. I could feel my head pulse as I smacked against the ground. Gee wiz, that hurt! I rubbed the back of my head as a began to stand up, wanting to get away from my would-be rapist.

"T-thank you, Kenny. I……I have to go now. I...I'll see you at the party, maybe."

"Oh, yer welcome."

I ran to the entrance of my house and turned, expecting Kenny to leave. I didn't want him to be there anymore. That kiss did something…I could feel my heart beating despite the adrenaline rush having passed already. Maybe, Kenny's a witch. I've heard of witches casting curses on unsuspecting victims and just when you become friends…BOOP! They eat you right up!! Holy smokes, this must be what's happening now!! Oh, Heck! If my parents find out I've become a victim of a witch they'll ground me for sure! Oh, what to do, what to do…

"Well, see ya later, Butters."

With that Kenny McCormick waved, got back in his car, and drove of into the night…probably coming up with another evil concoction no doubt. I heaved a heavy sigh of relief when I heard the door open. I turned with wide eyes to see my mom and dad standing there with their arms crossed and angry expressions on their faces.

"Oh…hi mom and dad."


	4. Sweet Jesus

"Butters!! You are in serious trouble mister!! How could you do this? How? Didn't your mother and I raise you right!? We gave you all the love and attention you need, bought you all your clothing, housed and fed you, and _this_ is the thanks we get?! You better have a REALLY good explanation for this, Butters!

I looked at the ground, not able to meet my parents' angry glare. Did they see what happened with Kenny and me? Oh, sweet Jesus, no. This must be what they're angry about. What other explanation could there be? I just knew I was going to get a thrashing when this was over. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. My heart pounded faster and harder as I thought of the possible consequences. What if they locked me out in the cold or got the belt? Or worse…made me listen to Cher all night!! Gee wiz, I'm a goner for SURE!!

"I'm sorry, m-mom and d-dad! I didn't mean to!! I mean I couldn't help it! Ohhhh, p-please don't make me listen to Cher all night!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it mister! There is no excuse for coming home late! It's almost 5: 30 young man! What have we told you about coming home before 5 pm after school? Do you want to be a delinquent and wind up in juvenile hall? Do you _want_ to be someone's bitch?! Is that it? I bet it is! That is it, Butters! You are GROUNDED, mister!"

"I'm s-sorry! I'm… wait. What?"

"You heard your father, Butters! Now march upstairs and go to bed!"

Sure, I was a little miffed that I was grounded, but at the same time I was relieved. They didn't see Kenny and me kissing in his car. Well, it was more like he was molesting me, but still. Hoo boy, if they saw Kenny kiss me, I bet they'd be real sore at me. I slowly walked up the stairs, contemplating on my current situation. I don't want to be grounded! This is all Kenny's fault. If he would've just left me alone, I wouldn't be in this predicament. Not only that, but I forgot to ask my parents about the party! Now they'll NEVER let me go. Kenny really is a witch, I bet.

"Oh, cheese and crackers. H-how am I going to ask my parents now? They'll never let me go now that I'm g-grounded. This is the first time I've been invited to anything and now my chances are ruined…. Maybe, though, maybe it's b-better this way. He probably only invited me on a b-bet or something, or maybe he wanted to humiliate me as a p-present for Stan and Kyle. Yeah… it's better this way."

I gave a sad sigh as I reached the top of the stairs. No use to lament over something that will never happen. I got ready as usual, showering and brushing my teeth and whatnot. Everything seemed normal, yet I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I shivered as I felt a gaze on the back of my neck. I glanced out the window to see if I could see a culprit, but it was pitch black. I shook my head and told myself to get a grip. Who would be out at… a glance at the clock said it was 6:47 pm. Yeah…who would be out at 6:47? People with lives, that's who. Why the heck was it so dark, then? A drop of rain was my answer. Wow, it wasn't cloudy when we were in Kenny's car…or maybe it was and I just didn't notice.

The rain began to fall harder and thunder could be heard. Soon lightning could be seen looming in the distance. My knees quaked as I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. As you can see, I'm not to happy with lightning storms. In fact, I'm downright terrified of them. It could have something to do with my mom once saying if I stood out in a lightning storm, God would smite me with His holy wrath. I could be wrong, though.

The plinking against my window kept me awake. That and it was only 7 pm, but still. Many people find rain soothing, but not me. I find it completely annoying. The thunder and lightning also kept me awake, as well. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to sleep. I kept glancing at the clock trying to will morning to come. 7:30. 8:45. 10:00. The rain began to let up at around 10:50-ish. The pounding soon came to an end and I could finally relax. All to soon, however, a different sound came to my window, like rocks hitting glass. I looked to my window to see a pebble hit the window. At first I was confused. Why would it be raining rocks? My goodness. As I neared my window and opened it, I could see wet, gold locks connected to a certain person. Now I know what that feeling of being watched was about.

"K-Kenny!? What are you doing up at this hour? And what are you d-doing here?! Go away! If my parents catch you t-throwing rocks at my window I'll be grounded even longer! How long have you been here!? You're s-soaking wet and it's freezing out here! You'll get pneumonia and die if you stay out here!!"

"Not that it ain't happened yet. I didn' really leave when I dropped ya off. I just circled the place and came back. Anyways, did ya ask yur parents, yet? I really need to know by tomorrow and I ain't got all night. So can ya go or not?"

"I've been g-grounded, so I probably can't go. Now go away!"

"So ya didn' even ask? Tsk Tsk, Butters. Didn' know ya were one to drop out on a friendly invite. Now see here, ya broke my heart."

He gave a pretend sniffle and a grin. I huffed and pouted. He WAS making fun of me. That jerk. Well, if he thought I was going to stand here and take that, he was sorely mistaken.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry Kenny, but there's nothing I can do. Now, good-bye."

"Nothin' ya can do? Come on, Butters. Beg yur parents. I KNOW ya can beg. Yur always beggin' for yur life when Cartman's around."

I could tell he immediately regretted it when he was my face. I felt that was sort of uncalled for. Tears began to form again. I felt like such a girl for crying this much.

"Y-you know what? You can just go to…to h-heck, Kenny."

That was hitting below the belt. What a jerk. I began to close my window. This conversation was going nowhere and, while I was a coward at school with no protection, at home I had my parents and my teddy, Mr.Humples. I knew they would protect me.

"Butters, wait! Bu…"

But he never got to finish that sentence as a driver, probably drunk seeing as Kenny was on the grassy part of my lawn, hit Kenny.

"K-KENNY!! Oh sweet Jesus!!"


	5. Between the Sheets

**I Got a note saying I make Butters stutter to much, and I re-read it and they were SOOOO right, so I made the stutter kinda bleaked down…:D enjoy your hopefully less crappy fanfic.**

**LAWLS i forgot the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Hellz no i don't own South Park or any characters cause if i did there would be a lot of sexing up by Kenny to Butters. MMMM. Benny...lol. Nope instead they belong to the godly Matt Stone and Trey Parker. They are the Jesus' of this world!! BOW BEFORE THEIR MIGHTY POWA!! lol also...SUING IS FOR PEOPLE WITH NO LIVES!! DON'T SUE ME!!  
**

* * *

"Kenny!! K-Kenny!! Oh Gosh! What do I do, what do I DO!?"

I couldn't believe it. Kenny was just hit by a car! On my LAWN! Oh golly, I sure was going to be grounded for this. I cracked my door open to hear my parents snoring. Good, they were asleep. I ran down the stairs and opened the door as quietly as I possibly could. Oh, sweet Jesus, I was going to be in super big trouble if I got caught. As I neared the front of my lawn I could see Kenny's blond hair and orange sweatshirt. He had outgrew his parka in the 6th grade, and now it was just a regular sweatshirt. He still liked the color orange, I guess. As I got closer, I could see his arm twisted in an odd direction and his head had a pool of blood forming beneath it. He was barely breathing.

"Kenny? Kenny, are you ok? Please tell m-me your ok or I'll get grounded again. Kenny?"

His eyes were closed and blood was dribbling from his mouth and onto the muddy grass. Oh, Holy Mother of God, if my parents saw him they'd be real sore at me. Not only that, but I'm standing over his body! They'll think _I _killed him! I attempted to move him, but he groaned and cracked his eyes open. His pants turned into wheezes as he tried to push himself up from the muck.

"B-Butters? What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck. Ughhh…"

"Er...well, you _did._"

He lay back down and faced the sky as his gasping breathes slowed even more. I became increasingly worried. If he died, what would I do with him? I should have called the police or an ambulance or _something._ Sometimes, I'm disappointed about myself and my forgetfulness.

"Kenny, don't d-die on my lawn. My parents will be madder than heck if they see a dead guy on our lawn and g-ground me. Just hold on while I call an am-ambulance."

"Don' bother. I'm always dyin' anyways. I'll be gone soon enough. I think I even see Death comin' this way. Him and me are real good buddies. Trust me. Ya don' need to worry about me. I'll be back tomorrow."

I didn't want to tell him I was more worried about him dying on my lawn than him actually dying. I mean, golly, Kenny dies all the time. It's like a daily thing to us. We'd be more worried if he _DIDN'T_ die. Not that I would say this out loud. That would be really rude and I don't want him to be too sore at me when he comes back.

"Well, what do you want me to do? L-leave you here? My parents would real angry at me if I left a corpse on our lawn."

He chuckled a bit and hacked up some blood. I'm not sure what he was laughing about, with his predicament and all. I guess he was remembering a joke from this morning. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow by the minute and I was becoming increasingly concerned. Somewhere inside, I felt a bit guilty that I didn't care. My stomach was tightening a little as I thought of Kenny's death. The atmosphere was a bit gloomy already. I tried to take my mind off the small ache. I wonder where that driver went…?

"If yer that worried about gettin' in trouble just hide me in them bushes over there. I'll probably come back to life near the beginnin' of school, so don' worry about yer parents findin' me."

"O-oh. Well, thanks a bunch, Kenny. Golly, I thought I was going to get a thrashing for sure. Hey, y-you ok Kenny? Kenny…?"

His eyes had closed and his breath was near non-existent. The rise and fall of his chest was barely noticeable and his skin was paler than snow against the muddy blood. His lips were turning blue and dark circles were forming under his eyes.

"Kenny? Are you really…"

"Hey Butters. Before I go can ya do somethin' for me?"

"Huh? Oh, w-well…what is it?"

"Kiss me."

"W-w-what?! Kiss you?! Bu-but Kenny! You're dying! You want me to _kiss _you? In this state!? I would think you'd ask for a doctor or something. Oh, gee wiz. What to do, what to do…"

"It's simple Butters. Just a peck, that's all I'm askin' for. That won't be too hard for ya, will it? It'll be like kissin' yer grams, or somethin'. Just close yer eyes and pretend I'm just a family member. Come now, it won't be _that _horrible."

"But Kenny, you're coughing up blood. I don't want to get anything yicky in my mouth. Plus my dad said if you get near a b-bleeding person you'll get Super Aids."

"Trust me Butters, I ain't got Super Aids or hepatitis or anythin' like that. It's just a clean, simple peck. It can even be on the cheek if ya want. Please? Are ya really gonna deny a dyin' mans wish?"

I grumbled to myself. Well…it was only a peck I guess. It wouldn't be too icky. Plus, I didn't want to be the reason someone didn't get a restful death, even if he WAS coming back the next day.

"Oh golly……well, all right I guess. But, just a peck. I have to go back to bed soon, or my parents will find out I was outside after dark w-while I was grounded."

I kneeled over and faced him. His blue eyes were beginning to lose its shine and the color was fading a bit. Blood was dripping off his cheek into the ground and his hair from his nose and mouth. Now, I would never admit it to him, or anyone else, besides Mr. Humples of course, but to me he looked like a bloodied angel. His hair, which he just got cut to a rather short length, was tinted red and his skin was so pale. I blushed darkly as I neared him. Gosh, I felt like such a girl blushing this often, but it was hard not to around Kenny.

"Ok, well h-here goes nothing."

I quickly pushed my lips to his cheek and hurried away covering my mouth. It wasn't that it felt bad or anything. In fact it felt good. Really good. Golly, my lips were still tingling and it was only his cheek, but it felt different than the surprise one in the car. More…right. Anyway, I was just too embarrassed to look at Kenny any longer.

"Heh, thanks Butters."

Suddenly his eyes closed and his breathing stilled.

"Kenny?"

Soon all that was left was a bloodied shell of a mess in the middle of my lawn. I felt…weird. Like when my hamster died. Sad. I felt sad that Kenny died. A lone tear that I didn't notice fell and it took all that was in me to drag his battered body and hide it in a bush. Now, not only did I feel guilty, but now I was depressed.

Way to go Butters, you sure are a troublemaker. What is wrong with you? I berated myself as I noiselessly entered my house and my room. 12:23am. That's what the clock said as I finally got under the covers of my Wellington Bear blanket after changing out of my dirty p.j.'s and into my fluffy, bunny pajamas. It took me forever to get to sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking of poor Kenny, lonely out there, dead, in a bush in front of my house. I sighed and rolled over, finally finding peaceful oblivion between the sheets.

* * *

**AN: Gosh, I'm getting a lot of reviews now!! I'm so happy:D I'll probably thank you guys at the end…if I ever reach it that is…you never know. YAYS!  
**


	6. Take me over glittering clouds :D

Sweaty bodies glided against each other in perfect rhythm. A moan escaped from the naïve blond's mouth as teeth attached to his nipple. A tongue swiped itself against Butters pale hip making him buck in anticipation and want. Thin, bony fingers gripped at Kenny's shoulders as their bodies moved against each other. Butters' dull nails clawed viciously at Kenny's back leaving red, sex deprived lines on porcelain skin. The taller boy gasped and bent down, tracing the younger boys lips with his own. The moon's pale light washed over the bed and the stars spied on the two boys as they committed their sinful act. Fingers warily trailed downward leaving a path of tingling skin before ultimately reaching their final destination. The younger boy gasped loudly as fingers found his most personal cavern. Butters twitched slightly as one finger after the other entered him. A moan escaped his throat as the fingers worked his virgin body. A hot blush filled his face and a painful groan was heard as the fingers were replaced by something much more desired. The initial pain wore eventually and was replaced by hot, white pleasure that rippled through his body.

"Kenny, o-oh, Kenny. Ah!"

Kenny leaned in close to Butters and breathed heavily in his ear. Butters shuddered as the hot breath hit his neck. They rocked back and forth as the swirling pleasure in their stomaches began to grow. Suddenly, Kenny breathed the three words that would shatter Butters world.

"I love you, Butters. Butters, oh, Butters. Butters! BU-"

"-TTERS, WAKE UP!!"

I woke with a startled cry as my parents shouted my name. Sweat was plastered to my neck and forehead as my dream replayed itself in my head. My bunny pajamas felt hot and sticky against my skin as my breath slowed. My wiener felt weird as I tried to stand up. What in the world was wrong with me!? Dreaming of Kenny in such a manner. I must be a sick pervert! Gosh, Butters, why can't you control your hormones!? Stupid, stupid!

"BUTTERS!! HURRY UP, IF YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE, MISTER!!"

I turned to the clock to see the time. 7:43 AM!! Sweet Mother of Jesus!! I wasn't going to make it to school on time! Boy, I'm sure going to get a thrashing today! I practically ripped off my pajamas and put on some clothes as I raced to the door. The dream caused me to sweat more than usual. I felt so dirty. I couldn't even shower or brush my teeth! I sprinted down the stairs to my final destination, which was being blocked by my parents.

"Umm. B-bye mom and dad."

"Not so fast, Butters. We need to have a talk before you go to school, young man. You've been acting differently for some reason."

"O-oh? Have I been acting any differently? I haven't n-noticed. Golly gee, sorry, mom and dad. "

"You SHOULD be sorry young man! I mean, coming home late? Is that how we raised you? I think not! Don't you dare ever do that gain, Butters! Now, your mom and I are going to visit your grandma in the hospital. It seems she had _another_ heart attack from your uglyness, Butters. We told you to wear a bag over your head when you came to visit her, but you didn't listen, did you? No, of course not. WHY listen to your PARENTS? Anyway, we'll probably be gone until Monday or something. While we're gone you better not leave this house, do you understand? Only for school and that's it. If we hear you've been out, you'll be in BIG trouble! Now see you in a week. Bye."

And with that they were gone, leaving me stunned. Gone? For the week? Meaning Saturday? But, the party was this Saturday!! Kenny told me…I can't remember when, this week has been pretty hectic, but I remember him telling me about it being on Saturday. Inside I was having a panic attack. What if Kenny found out? Then I couldn't say no for the party! And that dream… oh, it's too embarrassing to even _think_ about! My face felt hot as my hands held my face. This is bad. Oh, holy smokes, this is really bad! Knowing my luck Kenny would find out within the hour! I glanced at the clock to see the time. 7:59 AM!! School starts at 8:25 AM!! I've already missed the bus and I'll never make it to school on time by foot!! Boy, I'm sure going to get a good whooping when my parents get home. I ran outside to see my worst enemy and secret object of suppressed passion. Kenny.

"K-Kenny!! You're alive? And here? What are you doing here?! Why aren't you at school? How long have you been here?!"

Kenny was leaning on his car, which he had parked in front of my house like he owned it or something. Golly, this was bad.

"'Sup, Butters. Duh, I'm here, I told ya I'd come back to life before yur parents woke up. I was actually AT school for a little while, but saw ya weren' there, and ya always come at 7:15 AM on the dot, so I figured I'd come pick ya up."

"You've b-been here for 45 minutes? But...why?"

"Just cause. 'Sides, I knew ya probably got up late, since ya were up all night with me. Just a thank ya, I suppose."

"Oh, well golly, thanks. You sure saved my hide."

"By the way, Butters. I had an interestin' talk with yur parents."

I inwardly gulped. I knew where this was going. I could just feel it in my gut. He knew I was going to be home, unsupervised, on Saturday. That meant he'd probably burst open my door, kidnap me, and drag be to that blasted party.

"O-oh, did you?"

"Yup, seems they ain't gonna be here until this Monday. The party _is_ this Saturday, soooo…I'll pick ya up at 2:00 PM, 'kay? Remember, I gotta be there early to help put up them damn decorations and shit. Oh, come now, it won't be THAT bad to go with me. Calm down, Buttercup."

I blushed strongly, crossed my arms, and glared angrily as he smirked at his nickname for me. Aw, heck. Now he's going to be calling me that all the time. When did I ever give him permission to give me a nickname anyway? We're not dating or anything…even if I DID have an erotic dream about him. It meant nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. Really.

"D-don't call me B-Buttercup! It's embarrassing! And who said I was going to that party anyway!?"

"Oh, don' be that way. Of COURSE yer gonna go with me. Rigghhhttt…?"

I glared and sighed as he batted his eyelashes. Gosh, what's with me? I mean, I know I do kinda give in pretty easily to others, but this is ridiculous.

"Fine. But, no funny business, understand?"

He nodded swiftly and got in his car.

"So do ya wanna ride or not?"

I nodded my head and jogged over to his beat-up vehicle. The back seats were too mangled and contorted to sit on, so I was forced to sit up in the front with Kenny. I could feel my awkwardness coming back as I remembered the…erotic dream I had of Kenny. I could feel my body heat up again as I looked at him. Well, he DID look good with his new haircut, and his waist was pretty slim. I looked at his arms, which were covered in his orange, baggy sweatshirt. I bet he had a great muscular build. I saw him lifting weights in PE and he seemed pretty good…

"See something ya like, Buttercup?"

My eyes shot up to meet Kenny's as his knowing smile caused me to blush fiercely and turn away. That nickname was really annoying. I scowled a little and he chuckled a little at my antics. Gosh, his voice sounded hot right now…no! Bad, Butters, bad!!

"N-no! Nothing!"

This was going to be one long day.


	7. A brighter future

The drive was uneventful, besides an extremely sexual joke about a donkey and a nun, but anyway…. My heart raced as we drove to school, my mind wandering back to the dream. For some reason, it wouldn't leave me alone! My mind raced with vivid images of him and me doing the horizontal tango…. Oh golly, if my parents ever find out I had dream sex with a boy I'd be SUPER grounded. I saw the school come into view and the thoughts started getting less and less noticeable. I felt like I forgot something…something important. Oh crackers, I had my report due today!! I don't remember typing it! Oh man, oh man!

"Jeez, Butters. Ya'll ok? Seems like yur gonna throw up or somethin'. Maybe ya should open the window…"

"Oh, geezers!! I forgot to type up m-my report for English! What am I going to do?! My parents are going to give me a good thrashing when they get home from the hospital! Ah, Butters, why can't y-you ever get anything right. I should just get hit by a bus or fall off a cliff, that's all I'm good for. You sure don't know a-anything Butters. Why can't you get a brain? Why…"

"Hey, hey! It ain't that big a deal, Buttercup. No need to berate yurself so much. God, the way ya talk about yurself makes me think yer abusin' yurself or somethin'. Yer not, are ya?"

I looked at him. He seemed sincere enough. His blue eyes shone with concern as my self-loathing rampage continued. To be honest, I have abused myself before. I mean, how else am I supposed to learn if I don't get punished? It was a long time ago, when I was 10 years old. I was berating myself, as usual, because I had forgotten to take out the trash. I was just so disappointed with myself and kept finding more and more things wrong with me. Suddenly, I got an idea. Maybe, if I were to hurt myself, then maybe I'd learn my lesson. Just maybe…. There had been a door near me, so I decided that would be the best thing to use. All I did was put my fingers in the door and BAM!! I had broken all my fingers, but I learned my lesson. Now I always take out the trash. I don't do it as much anymore, but sometimes if I did something really bad like forget to do the laundry or clean the gutters I'll hurt myself. Nevertheless, I turned to Kenny and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Of-of course not Kenny! Why would I do that?"

He looked at me with uncertainty. Did he believe me? Gosh, I wish I hadn't paused, then maybe he'd believe me more. Jeez Butters, you can't even lie right!

"Ya sure? 'Cause ya sure seem kinda…twitchy. Ya shouldn't lie, Butters, 'cause it's pretty easy to see right through ya."

I stayed quiet, just incase I said something incriminating. No need to add insult to injury…if that was the appropriate term at this time. Could he really see through me…or was he fibbing? It was hard to tell with the way he looked at me. I started to sweat a little and fiddled with my shirt. He was making me super duper nervous. Was he even blinking? …Nope. My face was getting a little pink. I was getting a bit anxious. We finally got into school parking lot and into a free parking space. I all but dashed out, essay forgotten as I waved goodbye to Kenny.

"'Kay, thanks, bye!!"

"H-HEY!! Wait!"

I pretended not to hear him as I made my way into the building. I did not need any more problems in my life right now. I was grounded, forgot my essay, and now Kenny might suspect me of lying to him! Oh, gee willickers, I'm knee deep in trouble. I ran as fast as I could to my first class, the bell just about to ring. I surprised myself when I made it to class on time! I was practically in the door when the bell rang. I wonder where Kenny is…we ARE in the same class. Oh, whatever. No need to add to my troubled life at the moment. The teacher wasn't in class yet, so I guess I was safe. Mrs. Garrison was usually late anyways, but I still wanted to make sure I was on time just in case she decided to come early. You see, she is my teacher for all my periods. Life must detest me extremely. Not only that, but Eric Cartman sits RIGHT behind me, the perfect target for spitballs and particularly hard kicks to the back of the legs.

"Hey fag. You got something for me?"

That's right! I was supposed to do the essay for Eric, too! Oh Jesus, oh, holy Mother of God!! What am I going to do?! What do I say to him!! I looked at him in fear and anticipation. I knew he knew I didn't do his essay just by the way he looked at me. Usually the first thing I did was give him his assignment before class so the teacher doesn't see, but this time…I didn't. I could feel my heart beating faster as I grew more and more frightened.

"Oh…u-umm, sorry Eric. I…I forgot. Please don't hit me!! I promise I'll give it to you tomorrow! It'll only be a day late!!"

"Wrong answer, butt hole. Today, after school, I'm gonna teach you a lesson on getting the job done. You should know by now the consequences for no…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Kenny came running in and practically destroyed his desk by jumping into it.

"'Sup people. Hey, Stan, Kyle, what do ya'll want me to bring the party? I mean, I know I'm gonna be helpin' ya'll with the decorations, but is there anythin' specific I should bring?"

I totally forgot about the party as well! What kind of gift would two guys want on their anniversary? Condoms, maybe? KY jelly, perhaps. I don't know what to do right now. Eric's attention was on Kenny 'till his piercing gaze was directed back at me.

"After school. I'll be waiting."

And with that he walked away. I hung my head and sighed as I sat down. Boy, I wish that on one day, just one day, everything would turn out all right for me. I've always been down on my luck, from the dance off where I accidentally killed the competitors to the time I had balls stuck to my chin and put on the Maury show. Maybe…maybe I should just end it. It would be easier to just put an end to it…I'm nothing but trouble for everyone. Oh crackers, what am I thinking!? My dad said if I thought about those kinds of things I'd go to Hell where Satan will use me as his sex slave!! If Damien is anything like his dad, I NEVER want to go to Hell. Once, when I was in the bathroom, I thought I heard him and Pip in one of the stalls. It sounded like he was torturing poor Pip! I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but I wasn't brave enough to actually do anything. You should have heard him screaming!! It was awful.

"Hey, Buttercup, what's up with ya? Ya look like you've seen a ghost. Was it Eric? I saw ya talkin' to him when I ran in."

I looked at him and then at Eric. Maybe…I've watched so many of those Law and Order shows where I thought they should just confess…maybe. Just maybe, Kenny can help me…? I looked away as I thought of what I should say.

"O-oh, well…actually…y-n-yes. It was Eric. He…he's going to beat me up after school. I forgot to do the report. It's my fault though, s-so I deserve it."

I looked at him and gasped at his expression. It was so…intense. There seemed to be a fire in his eyes, an angry fire. Oh boy, what'd I do this time? Golly, I shouldn't have told. Not only is Eric going to kill me, but now Kenny seems real sore at me, as well. I mean, they ARE friends. Why should he help me? I guess this wasn't the best plan. Suddenly, Kenny gripped my arms and his gaze was impossible to look away from, no matter how hard I tried.

"Tell me where, Butters. I need ya to tell me where. I can' help ya if ya don' tell me."

"He…he didn't tell me specifically where, but it's usually by the big tree in the school yard. The one n-near the parking lot and the exit to school."

He looked at me to see if I was fibbing again and gripped my arms tighter. I could see a vein in his neck and his jaw seemed to clench. Gee, I must have made him super angry. I guess he was satisfied when he let go of my arms.

"Just stick with me, Butters. I'll tell Eric to leave ya alone. In fact, I'll make SURE he leaves ya alone."

I was about to answer when the teacher came in.

"Okay you little bastards, sit the hell down and get out your Lit books."

"Wait, Mrs. Garrison. What about our essays? Don't you want to collect them?"

I looked at who was speaking, Kyle, with disdain. I didn't hate him. He was one of the only nice kids to me. Nicer than Stan. But still…Kyle was one of those kids who strived for success and it was kind of annoying. He had the best grades in the class, heck the whole SCHOOL. He always did the most you could do on a project. Everyone wants to be in his group when we have group projects in English class or math. Sadly, Mrs. Garrison only pairs us in two's so he usually ends up with Stan, of course. And me, well, Eric always seems to end up paired up with me.

"Well, I was up scissoring, when I thought about all the damn papers I had to grade from you guys and didn't really feel like grading more. So…the paper is due next week, when I can actually give a damn."

I looked up with a wide grin. Really? This was great! Maybe my luck WAS changing for the better. The rest of class went great. I didn't screw up once. In math, however we were assigned another project. This time, though, I wasn't paired with Eric. No, I was paired with Pip. I liked Pip, because he was the only person who would willingly talk to me; we first met at the comet party and became friends quickly. His British accent hasn't left, so he still gets picked on a lot, but his clothing style changed just a teeny weenie bit. God must have forgiven me for something today!

"Hey, old chap. Looks like we'll be working on the project together. I'm sure it will be a gay old time!"

I giggled a little and grinned. Yup, looks like he still had his British accent.

"Looks like it. It's great t-to talk you again. I haven't spoken to you in a long time. How h-have you been?"

We talked the whole period catching up on the past and talking about current events. Turns out he moved out of the orphanage two years ago and moved in with his friend, now boyfriend. When I asked who it was he nervously looked around and told me to swear I wouldn't tell. So, I did and was completely surprised when he said Damien. Damien!? The son of the devil Damien!? Oh sweet Jesus, no wonder he didn't want me to tell! He was such a sweet guy. I wonder why he picked Damien, of all people. Pip told me he protected him. I guess it makes sense. Kenny does that to me…not that I like him or anything! But still, it seems to parallel.

The bell rang and I regretfully walked into the lunchroom. Now don't get me wrong, I like lunch. Like every other kid, lunch means no learning. The problem is, I never have any place to sit. Not even Kenny has asked me to sit with him. I usually sit outside, by myself. Today, however, was different. As I got my food, a plain burger and fires, a voice called me from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Butters! Come sit with us!"

Ah, Kenny. The ever-noble prince. Wait…that came out wrong. Oh, golly.

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure."

"O-ok, Kenny."

As I made my way over there, I could feel a tense air swirl around me. Oh boy, this is weird. I sat down and looked at my food as Kenny put his arm around me. The awkward silence was looming over us. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

* * *

**AN: LOL was not beta-ed so i may have some oopsie no no's in here. Blah. I'm SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!! D: By the way, Kenny has a southern accent, but it could be seen as western if you want. Thankies for ALL the faves and watches :D.  
**


	8. Bathrooms, Gotta love 'em!

The entire table stared as I sat with my head hanging and my face hidden from view. This was not a good idea, oh no, not at all. The table was eerily quiet and the atmosphere was tense. Kenny's arm was the only thing giving me a shred of comfort. I could feel the glare from Eric burn into my skull and the questionable looks from Stan and Kyle. I looked up at both of them. I really haven't spoke to them in a long time. They stared, Stan with his eyebrows raised and Kyle with a geeky smile on. Stan hadn't really changed since elementary and junior high. He was a jock, playing every sport he could sign up for. His favorite, of course, was football. Football was a very sacred sport here in South Park. His black hair, however, was cut in a very emo fashion, which contradicted his jock ways. He was muscular from training and going to the gym so many times and usually wore black muscle shirts to show off his arms. Kyle was the complete opposite from Stan. He was a total and complete nerd, like me, but worse. His idea of a good time was doing Algebra equations and Calculus. Now don't get me wrong, Kyle's not a wimp or anything. He's adequate in sports, but he's more brains than brawns. How these two even became super best friends, and boyfriends, in the first place is beyond me. Still, I had to admit they sure are cute together. At the moment Stan's arm was around Kyle's shoulder while Kyle had his arm around Stan's waist and his head rested on Stan's shoulder. Kyle was the first to break the anxious ambiance.

"What's up, Butters? I haven't seen you around for a long time. How have you been? Kenny said your coming to our anniversary party. That's awesome! I hope you can make it."

"O-of course I'll go. I'm very happy for the both of you. Golly, you guys have lasted a long time for only being in high school. You guys must feel pretty excited. How long has it b-been since you guys got together? Did you tell your parents, or is it some secret party? Oh, this is just like a mystery story!!"

Kyle giggled and Stan gave me a rather telling look that said, respectively, What. The. Fuck. I blushed and hung my head down again. Boy, I sure was a screw up.

"S-sorry I'm such a dork. I guess I can't help my self. Gosh…"

"Yeah, you **better** be sorry, fag. No one wants to hear your crap. That was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard, dumbass."

"Hey, shut the fuck up, fat ass! He can't help it!"

"Why don't you make me, you stupid, faggot Jew?!"

I sighed as they began to bicker aimlessly. They always did this, even under the most pointless of circumstances. From elementary to high school, the quarrels didn't seem to end at all. In fact, they seemed to get worse every day. Goodness, I hope they don't start fist fighting. If my parents found out they'd ground me. I watched as sparks flew between them. Why they even sat at the same table is beyond me. I don't even think they're friends anymore. I felt Kenny move his arm from my shoulders to my waist. I wiggled a bit, feeling my personal bubble being popped. I looked at him, totally forgetting the predicament at hand or the constant curses being shot across the table. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and looked back to the slightly humorous show. Kyle's face was turning red as his anger flared. Golly, I sure caused quite the fight. Stupid Butters. Always causing problems.

"You know what, screw you guys I'm going home."

"Yeah! Fine, run away lard-ass!!"

"Screw you guys…home."

And with that he was off, scooting out of the seat and walking towards the cafeteria exit. None of the teachers dared to stop him. He always did this anyway, what was the point? I watched as he went through the doors and turned back to the table. Kyle seemed to be fuming as Stan tried to calm him down.

"Hey…babe, calm down. No need to get worked up…"

"No! He always does this! I swear, if I even see a person RESEMBLING him at our anniversary I will throw the biggest tantrum you've ever fucking seen!! Your house won't look the same when I'm fucking through with it! I better not see him there, Stan, or there will be hell to pay. HELL, I say! Not one foot into our party. Do you understand? DO YOU?! GOD DAMNIT!!"

"Of course baby, you know I would never do anything that would upset you. I love you too much to see you angry over fat ass. Just forget about him, he doesn't matter anyway. Anyway we have Butters here so let's enjoy ourselves while fatty gets himself into a nice cardiac arrest from all that screaming."

I could see Kyle's anger quickly disappear and a smile formed on his slightly freckled face. He giggled and looked toward Stan with a smile. I heard him sigh as he placed his hand under his chin. I looked between the two. Gee wiz, their love was like spring rain. Or was it summer air?

"Thanks, Stan. You always know how to cheer me up."

It seemed like a romance movie. They just seemed to fit each other so well. I guess I never noticed, but…they were really charming together. I stared as they began smooching. It was very sweet, but I would think that with their type of relationship they would keep it a little under wraps. I guess not. I was mesmerized as I saw tongues touch and teeth clash. A bit of spittle was seen between their lips. Golly, they sure must be in love. Kenny coughed and decided to break up the lovebirds.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's enough ya two. As much as everyone loves to see ya'll eat each other's faces, my boner ain't gonna go away if ya'll keep doin' that. I wouldn' want someone gettin' raped here. Namely Butters."

I sputtered unintelligently as Stan and Kyle stopped to stare at Kenny. As for Kenny, well, he had a cheeky grin on.

"Dude."

"W-what?! Hey now! No one said anything about getting r-raped!"

"Blah! I was just kiddin' Butter Cup. Calm down."

"Oh. H-humph. I got to go use the restroom."

I huffed as I marched away from the table. I could feel the stares from the table bore into the back of my head. Yes, I did get a temper sometimes. Oh gosh, I hope they won't be angry I left them. What if they thought I was blowing them off? I left my stuff so they knew I was coming back, but still… I slowed my march to a walk as I neared the bathroom. I didn't really need to go, but it was better than staying there and looking like a fool. Besides, my hands felt sticky anyway. I sweat too much when I'm nervous, especially in my palms. As I entered the bathroom, I noticed it was very vacant. I also noticed there was a strange noise coming from one of the stalls. It sounded like…moaning? Maybe. Oh, gee willickers! Maybe, it's a ghost! The sound was soft, but noticeable if you really strained your ears. I tiptoed my way to the sound…the last stall. I know it's wrong to be a peeping tom, but I just couldn't help myself. Besides, that voice sounded familiar.

I didn't know how I was going to get a peek. Looking through the door would get me caught for sure and getting on my knees in a boys public bathroom didn't seem to appeal to me. So I did the only thing that came to mind, I climbed the toilet and peeked over. I made sure only the top part of my head and my eyes were visible. The sight stunned me beyond comprehension. There was Pip and Damien…GETTING IT ON!! Oh my… holy Mary, mother of Jesus. Pip was facing the wall as Damien moved in and out of Pip from the back. I couldn't look away as Damien pounded into Pip. The look of pure ecstasy was plastered all over both their faces. Damien's hands roamed over Pips body as Pip laid his head on Damien's shoulder. One of Pip's hand was grasping Damien's hip while the other clawed at the bathroom wall as Damien moved faster. I could hear the little pants and gasps from both of them. As I stared, I could feel some strange sensation occurring in my lower belly. What…?

I witnessed Pip groan one last time as white stuff came out of his…thing. He was flushed a bright red and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. I could only guess that Damien felt that orgasmic sensation as well by the way he bit into Pip's neck to muffle a groan. I blushed from witnessing the last few moments of Pip and Damien's…carnal confession of love for one another. They cleaned up and I ducked my head down as they exited the stall. I continued to watch them through the crack in the door.

"Damien, are you sure it was a good idea to do this? My bottom is surely going to be sore all day. What if I can't sit properly?"

"Meh, don't worry about it sweet cheeks. Your ass will be fine, stop being such a bitch about it."

With that I saw him pinch Pip's butt cheek with his perfectly black painted nails. Pip squealed, which happened to be the least manliest sound ever. Pip smacked his hand away and glared cutely.

"Damien, stop your cussing. Just because you're the son of the Devil doesn't mean you can have such a dreadful potty mouth. People would think you're a barbarian if you use that bad language all the time."

Damien just gave a stupid stare as they washed their hands and sighed loudly as they excited the bathroom. I sighed as I heard the door close. I could still see the images of Damien and Pip doing the dirty on the bathroom wall. I sat on the toilet and stared at my space between my legs. My lower parts stirred and I cupped a hand over them. I felt embarrassed that I was acting so turned on by two boys doing it. My mom once said if I watched gay porn my eyes would explode! I'm not sure this counted since I could still see. I guess I was lucky. I looked at my crotch willing the slowly stirring erection to go away. I thought of all the worst things I could think of, but it didn't seem to work. The only thing I could think of was…pleasuring myself. But…but that was bad! I could go to hell for doing that! Oh, what a predicament. All of a sudden, I heard the bathroom door open. To my disdain, I noticed I had forgotten to lock my stall. Oh poo.

"Hey Butters, ya in here? Ya been in here fer a long time, ya ok? Butters? I know yer in here, I saw ya come in here. Ya can' hide from me. I'll find youuuu."

Oh double poo. It's Kenny. I could hear him kicking open stall doors as he walked by each one. How was I going to get out of this? There's a party in my pants and Kenny is going to kick my door open. The noise was coming closer and my wiener wasn't going down at all no matter how hard I willed it away. This was making my situataion worse. What would Kenny do if he saw my…boner? Kenny finally kicked the door next to mine and I held my breathe as I saw his legs under my door.

Oh, triple poo.

* * *

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a long ass time, but some VERY bad things happened and...well...life sucks, ya know? Anyway, review and I'll remember...jk. I don't really care. :D LOL If I finish this I will seriously thank every single reviewer. I need help to write a lemon. I'm super cereal. **


	9. Notice for Readers

Dear viewers,

Dear viewers,

This is not the author this is her angry sister. I feel bad for all of you who she drives nuts by not updating so I am tying her to a chair until she completes the next chapter. Yes, I know, why didn't I do this sooner. Well you see I tried to make her get it done but she's just….well…..she's a very lazy person. She has a short attention and can never complete anything. I will even break all her toes just for you reviewers so she understands you all love her story. Thank you for waiting for soooooooooo long. I promise you guys that this story will continue. Even I enjoy this story. Sorry Viewers.

DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS BABY!!

Yours Truly, Senorita Michelle

Hehe trying to add some spicy flavor to this note.


	10. Masturbation

**AN: Umm...hi! Yeahhhh...holy crap I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I got lazy, no excuses. I can't believe I forgot. My sister came into my room and forced me to write. She said she'd break my toes D: Enjoy my shit XD Sorry if it sucks... so slumpy!! Oh, and if anyone wants to draw fanart...hint hint lol jk**

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as Kenny stood in front of my stall door. I tried to quiet my breathing, so he wouldn't hear it. I broke into a cold sweat, the terror of being caught giving me very unpleasant images. Not only that, but my erection wasn't wavering in the least. In fact, it was getting worse. My body felt hot all over despite this whole bloody predicament. I prayed to Jesus that something would come and save me…or at LEAST bring my boner down. Too bad for me he was doing his public broadcast show.

BRINNGGGGG.

Or maybe not. Thank you, Jesus.

"Aw, shit. Where the hell did he go? Hm. Maybe he left?"

I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps walk in. It sounded like two or three people, though. Suddenly Stan's voice rang through the bathroom.

"Kenny, we gotta go. Butters will be fine, he's a big boy, you know. We brought his stuff with us."

"Yeah, Ken. Butters probably crawled through the vents or something to get away from you. I mean... you _are_ pretty eccentric. You were practically hanging off him during lunch. It's Butters we're talking about, so it should be expected. He's really… umm… he's really bashful, I guess. You know how he is. He always gets flustered when we talk about sex. Even during Sex Ed. Being too intimate would give him a heart attack."

"No, you mean he's a big pussy. C'mon, what guy doesn't like having sex? Even homos' like us do it! He's just a big baby, if you ask me."

Ouch. That hurt a little. I listened to the rather insulting conversation about me with attentive ears. I wouldn't call them out on it, though. I'd be afraid of being thrown out of the group.

"Stan! Shut up, it's not his fault! His parents are a couple of douche bags. They like to control their son with fear...and violence! Only ignorant people judge others. Sex isn't everything, you know."

"Oh, what do you know!?"

"What are you talking about? I understand completely! My mom is a dictator, too, duh."

"Er…hey ya'll. We should get goin' cause we are so fuckin' late right now."

"Aw, shit!! If we're late you're not getting any tonight, Stan! I will not ruin my perfect attendance. Run, damn it, run!! Move your ass! Don't make me kick you!"

I listened from Kyle pushing Stan to hurried footsteps and a door slamming. I listened to see if Kenny left as well. I didn't hear anything, so I let loose the breath I didn't know I was holding. I got up with some difficulty. Golly. This kind of hurts. I can't walk out like this and I really can't go to class like this. What would people think!? Maybe splashing some nice cold water on my face would help cool me off a bit. As I walked out of the stall I was pushed back in. I landed on the toilet with a thud, silently thanking Jesus that I didn't fall in. I looked up to see Kenny with a smirk on his face. I could see he was eyeing my pants. Jeepers, this stupid boner just won't quit!

"Well, well, well. Looky what I've got here. A Butters with a boner. Don't see that everyday."

"W-what are you doing here?! I thought you left?!"

"Yeah, well, I knew ya were here somewhere, so I thought I'd surprise ya. He he. Boo. Now, about that big ol' erection ya got there, we've gotta get rid of that thing, right? I can help ya there. I'm an expert and makin' them bad boys go away."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he inched toward me. I cupped my hands over my privates, so he couldn't get near them. I looked past him to see the stall door being closed and locked. He placed his arms on both sides of my head, trapping me in place. I could feel fear and worry creep over my senses as I looked into Kenny's eyes. They seemed so…predatory. Actually, it made him seem kinda…no! Bad Butters! What's wrong with me, thinking that way?! Someone should come in and smack some sense into me!

"What are you go-going to do?"

"Hm? Oh, just a little of this and a little of that. Ya know that whole routine."

I looked at him quizzically. Routine? What routine? Did someone practice this somewhere? I was getting more and more confused by the minute. Kenny looked at me, seemingly shocked by my perplexed look.

"Y-ya mean ya haven't _masturbated _before? Holy freakin' Jesus! Never thought I'd see the day that a 16 year old abstained from jackin' off! Damn, man…just… damn. Well, that will never do. Don't ya wanna know how to get rid of these nasty things? I promise it'll be fun."

I looked down to where he pointed, which was at my erection that my hands were covering. I must admit, I am a little curious. I've heard of guys masturbating a lot during school. I even vaguely remember that movie I watched when I was eight. What was it? Oh, yeah. Back Door Sluts 9. Lots of people were masturbating in that. Among…other things. I was still apprehensive. They looked like they were in pain. Then again, Pip looked like he was in pain, but he came out ok. I wonder if this is the same thing, though?

"I…I don't know. We're in public. What if someone comes in?! A teacher! What if…w-what if… w…will it hurt?"

"Depends how far ya wanna go."

"How far?"

"Yeah, if ya just wanna get rid of this, then it won't hurt at all. Well, maybe a little, dependin' on how hard ya are. OR… we can do what Damien and Pip did. I saw 'em come out of the bathroom together. Wasn't hard to tell what they were up to. Ya could smell it on 'em. So, do ya wanna do it? I won't force ya. I may be a sex fiend, but I ain't an asshole."

I lifted my hands from their resting place and began to rub my knuckles together. I knew for sure I was _not _doing what Pip and Damien did. However… I was curious about masturbating. Very curious. I had never done it before, thanks to many warnings from my parents. Gosh, this is a really hard decision. Well, Kenny did say it wouldn't hurt… a lot, anyway. I sighed deeply and looked at Kenny.

"I…I want you to do it. I want you to t-touch me."

My cheeks turned pink. Gosh, that sounded so dirty. It looked like my answer had surprised him. His blue eyes were wide as they looked into my green ones.

"S-seriously?! Freakin' sweet! Well, it looks like we're gonna miss this class period."

That's right! I'm supposed to be in class right now! Oh hamburgers, I'm going to be in super huge trouble now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Before I could protest, however, Kenny was on his knees, trailing his hands down to my pant buttons. I could feel his hands slide over arms and chest as they descended my body. I could feel my breath quicken as my heart raced. My stomach felt like it was jumbled together when Kenny undid the first button. I couldn't keep my eyes open as he undid the second one.

"Relax, Butters. This is gonna feel really good. I promise."

He undid the last button and slid his hand into my underwear. I could feel his left hand stroke my right thigh as the other touched my erection. I lost my breath as he slowly skimmed it with his fingertips. It did feel good. Oh, Jesus, it felt really good. I felt an ache in my stomach as his hand grabbed hold of my boner. I couldn't seem to hold my head up anymore, so I tilted it forward and rested my head on Kenny's shoulder. My cheeks felt enflamed and I couldn't breathe right. I felt like I was dying when Kenny started moving his hand up and down my wiener. I felt Kenny's lips caress my neck after I grabbed onto his arms.

"O-oh God, Kenny. I feel funny. Ooh. I-It feels like I have to pee."

I could feel him smile against my neck.

"I said don't worry, didn' I? Yer so cute, Butters."

I didn't say anything while Kenny's hand went faster. I buried my face into his neck as my breath came out in small, fast pants. My arms made their way around his neck as the ache increased. My hands gripped his sweatshirt while sweat slid down my face. I could feel something about to happen. My voice seemed lost and came out as a raspy whisper.

"Kenny…ah. Please, oh god, please. I think I'm going to explode. K-Kenny… AH!"

I held onto Kenny as my whole body went rigid. I was blinded by white and I felt a great sense of euphoria. My face dug it's way into the side of Kenny's neck as the feeling continued. Suddenly, the feeling was gone leaving me gasping for air. My cheeks were flushed red and sweat dripped down my face. I felt hot as I left Kenny's arms. I looked down to see his hand covered in white liquid, which he proceeded to lick off.

"G-gross, Kenny!"

"Oh, calm down. See, it wasn' that bad. In fact, I think ya enjoyed it a lot. Aw, but look. Now ya've made me all hot and bothered, too. What to do…."

With my boner gone, I buttoned my pants up. I blushed the entire time, hoping to escape the embarrassment. I had just let Kenny masturbate me! Oh, Mary, sweet mother of Jesus. I felt my heartbeat calm and I began to stand up. Suddenly, I was pulled back down.

"Nuh uh, I did ya, so now ya gotta do me. I'll even do ya again."

I looked at Kenny, mouth agape. Was he serious!? We still needed to get to class!

"W-what about class? We need to get going. Oh, golly gee, I'm so late. My parents are going to be sore at me when they get home."

"We're already late, so just do it. Please?"

"O-oh, well…alright."

Thus began a giant masturbation session that lasted an hour and a half.


	11. Ridiculous Thoughts

For the rest of the school day I couldn't concentrate on anything. My parents were going to kill me when they found out me and Kenny masturbated each other! Well, Kenny called it a "hand job" but…ugh!! My mind was racing with images of my parents' angry faces and Satan's hellfire devouring my dirty soul. Yet, through all the thoughts of death and horror, I still couldn't get myself to fully regret actually doing it.

It…it just felt _so good._ I just can't… It just felt amazing! I could still feel Kenny's hands on me as we both gave each other "hand jobs." The pokes and prods of his fingers on my… well, it just felt good. If you felt what I felt, you'd know what I meant. Kenny must have done that before. Well, he did say he was a whiz at making them go away. The way his hand just… just did everything right.

Oh, golly. I could feel myself get hot again. Better not think of it too much. Ok, ok…um... nuns, church, uh… hellfire… grandma in a nightgown…ok. That did it.

Mrs. Garrison was really sore at Kenny and I for being so late. We were gone so long that we had missed History entirely. My eyes wandered over to Kenny, who was seated on the other side of the room with Kyle. Stan wasn't in this class; honors chemistry was kind of difficult for him. In fact, all science was hard for him. I mean, not to be mean or anything, but he could barely tell an egg from a ball. Too much sport on the brain, I guess. Thank god Cartman wasn't here either.

Then again, I'm not sure why Mrs. Garrison was teaching this class. It's not like she knew what she was actually doing. I usually learned what I needed from Kyle. I felt myself sigh. Why, oh why, is Mrs. Garrison my teacher for every period. How is she even a teacher? Oh, well. At least she doesn't have that creepy hand puppet, Mr. Hat, anymore.

Now, you're probably wondering why Kenny was in this class. Well, despite popular belief, Kenny is actually super smart. Like, almost Kyle smart. He just doesn't apply himself that much. Sometimes I'm jealous that I can't be as smart, but usually I'm angry that he's smart enough to do all his work but is just too lazy to actually do it. I mean really. If I were that smart I'd do good on everything no matter what. Not to say that I'm dumb or anything, but I just have to try so hard to get good grades, while he doesn't do any homework and still passes with flying colors on the tests. Makes me angry just thinking about it.

I guess my eyes lingered too long, because before I knew it baby blue eyes were staring into mine. I could see Kenny smirk and wink, causing me to blush hotly. My face felt like it was on fire and I could feel myself blush down to my neck and as far as my ears.

I turned away hastily, not daring to look back. I straightened up and tried desperately to pay attention to what the teacher was trying, but failing, to explain. I could feel his gaze on me as I broke out into a sweat. I kept my eyes forward and back stiff in my seat. My butt hurt from pushing it so far into the seat of the chair, but it was all I could do from running out of the room.

"Um, ol' chap. You ok? You seem rather tense."

I jumped momentarily at the voice behind me. I turned to face Pip, who was also in this class. I never realized how many people I kind of knew with are in this class. I wonder why I never talked to Pip in this class? Maybe it's because he sat behind me all this time. I shifted slightly in my seat and glanced quickly at Kenny to see him staring interestingly at us before granting Pip my attention.

"Oh, umm… y-yeah. I'm fine. I just don't understand what the teacher is saying…is all. I never do. It's kind of frustrating."

He looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. I could feel drops of sweat fall down my neck. No way! He couldn't have noticed my glance towards Kenny…could he? I could feel my stomach twist itself into knots. I tried to breathe normally and cool myself down. Just calm down, Butters. This is Pip we're talking to. Even if he does suspect that something… happened... between Kenny and me doesn't mean he'll hate me. I mean that would just be hypocritical. Right?

"I'm not daft, y'know. You're face is redder than a sunburned polar bear. C'mon, chop chop. What happened?" He squinted for a second and stared at my neck. "Oh, hey. What's that?"

He pointed to an area on my neck with a puzzled look on his face. I lifted my hand to where he was pointing. I didn't feel anything. I looked at him in confusion. What on earth was he talking about? I looked at the window to see my barely there reflection. I glanced at my neck to see some sort of dark spot. Was that a…oh. Oh, no! How did_ that_ get there!? Kenny must have given it to me when I was to enthralled in… what we were doing.

And there goes the blood rushing to my face again.

"It looks kind of like…a bruise. OH! Well, blow me. Didn't know you had it in you. Had a little slap and a tickle now did we?"

A what? I looked at him in confusion. British people say the weirdest things. He must have noticed because he giggled quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear, not that it mattered seeing as how everyone was talking, and elaborated.

" I meant you got someone to shag with. So, who was it? Someone I know? Boy or girl?"

What do I say in a situation like this? Oh, yeah Pip. You know that hour and a half Kenny and I were gone? We were actually in the bathroom jacking each other off. Yeah, that'd go over well. So, I went with the most vague answer I could think of.

"Er…It's a secret."

"Aww, that's no fun. Well, if you tend to shag a lot remember use a condom. If it is a guy, use lube or you're bum will be raw. You seem to be the type to bottom. If it's a girl, try not to get a bun in the oven anytime soon."

"Uh…th-thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled and I turned around, my face possibly redder than it was before. I glanced over at Kenny, to see him smiling widely and looking down at a piece of paper. I sighed and stared out the window, trying to block out the yells of the noisy children.

Classes seemed to drag on forever after that. I'm glad math was our 5th period. Our school breaks down our classes into 7 periods, with 3rd being my lunch. It didn't matter to me really, since I had the same teacher for every good golly gosh period.

6th period flew by, seeing as it was art and all. I love art. I tapped my foot impatiently as the last class, French II, dragged on miserably. Mrs. Garrison could not speak French to save her life. Finally, the bell for freedom rang out and I nearly sprang out of my chair to get away from this jail. I never felt like this about school before, but today I was just so stressed with everything from Eric to Kenny… oh, hamburgers! ERIC! I totally forgot about him! Oh, jeez. Ok, maybe he forgot about the essay. Yeah, that's right. Plus, he left school already. I'll be fine.

I slumped my shoulders and walked just a tad bit slower. This sucks. There was no way he was going to let me off that easily. Not only that, but I was going to have to pass by the tree near the parking lot. It was the only exit out of the school.

I began to quicken my pace. Perhaps if I went with the crowd I'd blend in a little more. I looked around to see that I was the only one. Oh gee willickers, I'm going to be in a heckuva lot of trouble now. I gulped and continued walking praying to Jesus and God and whoever to protect me from Eric's wrath. Too bad for me it seems they were on coffee break because lo' and behold there stood Eric Cartman.

"Hey, shithead. What's up? Looks like your little boy-toy, Kenny, isn't here to save you. It's just you and me. You should have known to do that essay. No matter that it's not due 'till next week. Gotta keep the dog whipped so they don't stray."

Laughing, he cracked his knuckles and advanced towards me as I quivered in fear. Oh, sweet holy Jesus, Son of God. I backed up a little and wondered if I'd make it if I made a run for it. Before I could even begin to move my legs I felt a fist connect with my stomach. I could feel my insides smash together as he drove his fist deeper into my stomach. I felt all the air leave my lungs as I gasped for more. I fell to my knees and wheezed, trying desperately to get oxygen to my lungs. Suddenly, I was picked up by my hair and thrown to the ground. Panic and terror filled my entire body as I heard my head crack against the pavement. The world began darken and spin as I tried to get myself up. I could feel Eric step on my back, refusing to let me up.

"Hahaha. If you could see how pitiful you looked right now, you'd laugh, too. Pathetic. How does anyone stand you at all? You're nothing but a dumb loser with no friends and a family that hates you. Why don't you just die? The only thing you're good for is a punching bag. Perhaps a good fuck or two. But, then again, who would want your ugly ass?"

He stepped on my back harder and I could feel my back bruising under his relentless attack. I was having a difficult time getting air into my burning lungs.

"P-please…Eric…I-I can't…breathe."

He only laughed and stepped harder. I wondered, as my vision swam, if this was the end of me. Maybe…it wouldn't be so bad. Eric was right anyway. I had no friends. Sure people said they were my friends, but I knew they just wanted to trick me. A family that hates me. Why _was_ I alive? Tears slipped down my cheeks as I waited for the inevitable. Yes, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone from my back and I coughed, precious oxygen filling into my lungs causing my vision to momentarily blacken. I blinked rapidly for the blackness to go away. Soon my vision came back, along with stars as I looked for Eric. The tears were making it hard for me to see much of anything clearly, but I could hear what was going on.

"Kenny! What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm not gonna let ya hurt him anymore, assfuck! Leave 'im alone!"

"Or what, dick head?"

It seems Kenny kept his promise to protect me.

I could hear the sound of punches and kicks and yells coming from somewhere close. I wanted to help, I really did, but I could barely move and I couldn't stop crying. The tears seemed to be an overflowing river of pent up pain and loneliness. I closed my eyes and willed my eyes to stop raining. The tears seemed to go on forever. I'm not sure how long I was there, but all of a sudden I felt hands hold my head up as two thumbs wiped my eyes.

"Don' cry anymore. I'm not gonna let him near ya ever again. Yer safe now. Don' listen to whatever that fatass said. Yer awesome and beautiful and shouldn' be treated this way. Never again. I… ah…I'll always be there to protect ya."

I couldn't help myself. I sobbed mercilessly, sound and all. I'm such a girl. I felt my head being placed in his chest as he lifted me to my feet. I grabbed onto his sweater and dug my face into it. It smelled like him. My legs felt shaky and I could barely hold myself up. I had to lean on Kenny as he held me in his arms. I eventually stopped my sobbing to just light sniffles. My body felt bruised and my back broken. My head felt like someone smacked me with a bat and decided to run it over with a truck. I felt Kenny bury his head in my hair and whisper something to me.

"Butters, do ya wanna come to my apartment?"

I froze for a second to digest his invitation. His apartment. He had moved away from his past life and family to start a new life. He sent some money to his parents, but he usually kept most of it. He was pretty independent for a 16 year old. Not that the police cared. They never do anything about anything. That's why I never go to them when Eric beats me up. They don't care. Nobody goes to them anymore, they try to fix their own problems themselves.

Back to the invitation, today was Thursday, so I still had school tomorrow. I didn't have any clothes to change into if I stayed over either. I didn't want to impose on him and steal his food. Who knows what we'd do there. What if we ended up doing…"it?" It seemed like that was the road we were taking, anyway. Although, the more I thought about it, the less adverse I was to it. In fact, it didn't seem all that bad anymore. Plus, if my parents found out, I'd be grounded for sure. There were so many cons to his invitation. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok."

* * *

**AN: ummm......so yeah. SORRY!!! OMG DON'T SHOOT ME!!! AGHHHH!!! It's just my inspiration went down...and i got obsessed with Kingdom Hearts II. Seriously, RikuxSora equals EPIC WIN. Akuroku, too! Don't worry though. I still love KennyxButters. *squee* Ok, so i know a lot of people are probably "bitch wtf. Why you not Update, ho?!" so just rant it out in a review to meeeeeee :D. lol by the way, all of Pip's sayings i had to get from a British list of sayings they use cause i'm that dorky. When he says "blow me" it's not bad. seriously. Who wants Kenny and Butters to have sex? *raises hand* sorry if this sucks but my writing creativity has gone down. school sucks away creativity for some reason. D: I'll try to update faster DX please, if there is a grammar error tell me. If my English teacher read this with mistakes he would shoot me down faster than a fighter pilot in WWII. OH and if there are inconsistancies in my story please for the love of GOD tell me!!! I didn't bother going back through the story. LOL  
**


	12. Jesus, Butters

**AN: So...uh...hey guys. Lol ok yeah I know. Wtf man, wtf. But, yeah. I was looking through my stuff and was like, "omg nostalgia." Hahaha yeah. So sorry, whoever is still following this forsaken story. I WILL FINISH THIS DAMNIT. I want to before college starts. Yeah, I got into college. WHOOO! Anyway I should be writing again. I actually read through the story (omg so many mistakes lkasdjhfalds;h) and was like...mmm I'll finish this. So here we go guys. Here we go. Also sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I kind of did this at like seven in the morning before I work and finished at ten, then tried to edit. Tell me if there are mistakes.**

* * *

My body felt heavy as we rode back to Kenny's. My head was spinning and I could almost _feel_ the bruises forming on my back. I knew if my parents found out I'd be grounded for sure. Jeez, I wish Eric wasn't so heavy; maybe the pain wouldn't have been as bad. I doubt it though. He probably would have tricked someone heavier to stand on me.

The quiet in the car was suffocating me. I wish the windows worked. Kenny really needs to fix his radio. Or maybe I shouldn't be so awkward. Yeah, it's probably my fault. Jeez, talk Butters! I don't think I even thanked him yet. Before I knew it I felt myself slipping into sleep when Kenny's voice jolted me into awareness. When had I gotten so tired?

"Butters, are ya ok? I mean… I'm sorry I didn' get there sooner. God, if I see that fatass again I'll fuckin'… I'll… GAH! I can' even think! It's just… I don' like seein' ya hurt, Butters."

He was so confusing. He helped me, right? So, why should he be sorry? It was my fault for not doing the essay on time after all. Stupid Butters! Gosh, I can't do anything right. Even a stupid essay is too big a feat for stupid Butters. I rubbed my knuckles and looked ahead. What do you say in a situation like this? 'Thanks for saving me from imminent death, but it was kind of my fault anyway, so don't feel sorry?' That seems pretty good. Oh golly, my back hurts. It's really hard to stay awake right now. I blinked sleepily and ended up staying silent. Leaning against the car door I muttered some jumbled words even I didn't understand. I can't think right now.

"Hey, Butters, don' be fallin' asleep on me here. Ya need to stay awake. C'mon, Butters. Hey! C'mon, answer me. Ya alive? Should I be takin' ya to a hospital or somethin'?"

Oh, sweet Jesus, no! If I went to the hospital they would call my parents and I'd get grounded even longer. I shouldn't even be going to Kenny's. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"N-no… I mean yes… I-I mean… it's fine. 'M just…sleepy…is all."

I was so tired and the car's movements were rocking me to sleep. But, I couldn't go to sleep yet. I should finish that essay. Oh… I haven't even started mine yet. What was it on again? I can't remember. My head hurts. I looked out the window and watched the road go by, but it ended up making me dizzier. My stomach churned and I could feel the rise of something in my throat. My mouth began to water. Oh, no…

"Kenny, st-stop. I…I think I'm going to …"

Suddenly, I was vomiting everywhere. Ok, well, maybe not everywhere. But it came so suddenly I couldn't stop it. My throat burned from the acid crawling up my esophagus and my eyes watered. Oh, God. I messed up Kenny's car. Oh, geez. Oh, sweet Jesus. What do I do? I can't stop. Ugh, it hurts. I heard Kenny curse and felt the car swerve to the right. The car was parked and I could feel his body turn towards me. He was going to scold me; I just know it. Probably throw me out of the car. I deserve it though. I can't even keep from throwing up in someone else's car. God, I'm just a failure in all aspects. I can't even control my own body!

"Jesus, Butters! Are ya okay?"

He frantically took off his seatbelt and climbed over me, nearly destroying his door trying to get it open. He led my head out the door and began to rub circles on my back. I don't even remember eating anything. Oh, wait. I didn't. I ended up staying in the bathroom with Kenny all lunch. I couldn't get my eyes to stay open, but I could feel the tears falling from them. Stop being such a girl! Kenny kept rubbing my back and whispering soft encouragements into my ear. I'd find this almost romantic if I weren't puking out my soul. Not that I want it to be. Not at all. Really. Finally, I felt the nausea that hit me leave and I stopped throwing up, merely gagging slightly. I wiped my mouth and sat in a daze. My head still hurts.

"Ken'…'m s-sorry for the mess."

Gosh, eloquent as always, Butters.

"Ah, it's fine. Really. Are ya okay? Did ya smack yer head? Hold on…"

He felt my skull for any injuries. I flinched when he touched the back. Ow.

"Is this where it hurts? Ya could have a concussion, ya know? We really should take ya to the hospital."

I don't want to go to the hospital. I just want to go to his apartment and sleep. I tried shaking my head, but it made me dizzy. Oh, hamburgers. It was hard to speak any sense, but I managed to get the words out.

"No, no. Please, I don't want to be a b-bother. I'm fine. Lets just go. Please."

He looked unconvinced, but sighed and closed the door when I stuck my head back in. The smell was making me nauseas again. God, why didn't the windows work?

"Well…okay, if ya insist. Hopefully ya wake up tomorrow."

The rest of the drive was uneventful besides me gagging over the smell. We finally reached his apartment near the other side of the tracks. The poor side of town. My heart raced a little. What if we got mugged or something? I couldn't fight back in this condition. Not that I would, my mom says it's better to just let it happen and that those people will get their punishment in Hell. That's not to say I wouldn't get grounded for not defending myself, but I'd rather be grounded than dead. Well, I had Kenny here, so maybe I would be okay. He could beat up those nasty hobos. He pulled up to a large apartment building made of concrete. It looked pretty rundown and…were those bars on the windows? I could hear the faint sound of a baby crying somewhere and two people hollering at each other. Kenny got out of the car and walked to my side, opening my door for me.

"Here we are. Home, sweet home. Do ya need help gettin' out?"

I tried to get out without his help, but ended up staggering like a drunkard. Kenny caught me before I fell and held me to him. My breathing was ragged and I felt like I just ran a mile. My face heated up and I held my face to his chest breathing in his scent. God, I'm such a pervert. We started towards the building and left all our school stuff in the car. I figured I could try and finish my homework at school. I get there pretty early anyway.

"I'm on the 5th floor and the elevators not workin'. I mean, it says it is, but trust me, fallin' down an elevator shaft is really terrifyin'. I'll give ya a piggy back ride up, if ya want?"

I was inclined to say no, but… guys. Five flights of stairs. No way, José. I slightly nodded and said nothing as I jumped on his back. I still felt pretty dizzy and my vision swam a little at the movement. I clinged to him desperately trying not to fall. He put his arms under me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The warmth of his body surrounded me and I got drowsy. I felt like an 8 year old again. Not that I did this back then. I didn't really have anyone to do this with, but I saw a lot of other kids do it with their friends and sort of envied their closeness. At least I finally get to experience it; however, I wish it were under different circumstances.

"Okay, hold on. Here we go."

The trip up was a long one. Kenny had to take periodic breaks, but he made it all the way up and only sweat a little. Golly, he's really strong. I wonder if he works out. I could feel his back muscles through his sweatshirt and blushed. Stop it, Butters! Quit perving on your friends! He gently placed me down and fished his keys from his pocket. Room 519. I tried storing the number just in case, but ended up getting a bigger headache. I'll just write it down later. He opened his door and led me inside. The room was…quaint. Really small. The kitchen was just to the right of us as we walked in and the dining room table to the left, leaving a space in the middle that led to the living room. It wasn't too small, enough for a ragged, brown couch and a small television leaving a space in between them to lay down if you wanted. I could see a stand next to the right side of the couch where a lamp was. Hoo boy, what an ugly lampshade. Instead of a wall, there was a veranda with a sliding glass door. From the living room next to the left side of the couch was a small doorway that lead to a tiny hallway. Turn left and you were in Kenny's bedroom; turn right, the bathroom. There was a closet in the middle that had a washer and dryer in it. It wasn't big, but it was cozy. I felt really safe here, despite the poor neighborhood.

"I-I like your place, Kenny."

He looked less than convinced.

"Riiiiight. Well, are ya hungry? Or, maybe tired? I mean, it's only 5 pm, but ya seem pretty tired. Actually, is it okay to let ya sleep? Maybe not…I should look that up."

He looked really embarrassed as he rambled on. He must not let a lot of people over. He kept fidgeting and hopped from one foot to the other. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and he kept looking around. I smiled a little. So, Kenny could get embarrassed, too? Despite the slightly cute appearance he had I didn't understand what was so embarrassing. He paid for this all on his own with his job. He should be proud of it. Sure it wasn't Martha Stewarts home, but…it was home for him. His home. I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Th-thank you, Kenny."

He instantly stopped and blushed harder. I smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Hey, it was the least I could do for all he did for me, right? When I pulled back I could see his eyes had gotten wide and his mouth was gaping. Oh, gosh, maybe I did something wrong. Poo, Butters, now you're going to be kicked out. Jeez.

"Ah… s-sorry. Did I…"

Before I could finish I felt him grab my arms and pull me towards him, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. The bruises I had stung and my back was killing me, but I didn't have the heart to tell him to let me go. Besides, this was kind of nice, beside the numbing pain it brought. I just laid my head on his shoulder and we stayed like that for a while. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and closed my eyes, just letting myself feel him. I could get use to this… even if I did go to Hell.

"I'm sorry, Butters. So, so sorry. Forgive me. Please."

Okay. Now I'm confused. I heard a sniffle and felt a wetness on my shoulder. Was Kenny…_crying_? Oh, hamburgers, what did I do? What should I do? What _can_ I do? His shoulders shook with silent sobs and I couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot and keep hugging him. Why the heck was he crying?

"Uhh…K-Kenny? Um. Are…are you okay? Kenny? I don't understand. Wh-why are you sorry? I mean…I just don't get it."

He paused and I felt him stiffen a little. He pulled away from me, but I kept my arms around him. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his face was blotchy from the crying. I felt a bit guilty. This was my fault, somehow. I wanted to kiss his face again, but refrained. I mean, isn't that why he started crying in the first place?

"I-I didn' protect ya when I said I would. That fat fuck hurt ya so bad and I wan' there. Please, forgive me. I promise to always protect ya. Please. I can'… I just can' deal with ya bein' hurt. Butters, promise me if somethin' like this happens again you'll tell me. Promise. Please, Butters. Ya have ta."

Oh, jeez. If that's all it was of course I'll promise that. Phew, hoo boy, I thought he was sore at me for kissing him.

"Of course, Kenny. I'll tell you i-if it happens again. B-but hopefully it won't. Even if it does, I know you'll b-be there, right?"

"Right."

I smiled at him and watched as he smiled back. My heart fluttered at the smile and I could feel my stomach tie itself in knots. What the heck is wrong with me? He leaned in and I let him. I didn't fight it as I felt his lips touch mine and closed my eyes to absorb the feeling. He pushed a bit harder and held it there, too tentative to try anything else. I was glad and disappointed at the same time. I tightened my arms around him and he did too, mindful of my battered body. I thought my heart was going to burst; it was beating so fast. He pulled away and I kept my eyes closed, trying to remember the feel of the kiss. My cheeks were hot and I could feel my palms sweating. He moved forward in again and, this time, I met him halfway. I allowed him to push further in, even instigating the passionate kiss by tracing his lips with my tongue. My gosh, sexual deviant Butters, here. His probing one slipped in and explored every inch, leaving no crevice untouched. I could hardly breath and something in my lower belly stirred to life, yet I couldn't find myself caring. My parents' angry faces flashed through my mind, but I pushed them away and concentrated on the sensation of Kenny's tongue in my mouth. If this is what kissing is like we can do this all the time. He ended it, panting as he pulled back.

"Shit, Butters. Just…wow."

Then words I never should have said, ever, slipped from my mouth. I mean… I guess it was just in the moment.

"Want to help me shower?"

Jesus, Butters.


End file.
